The Truth About Forever
by Hikaru1220
Summary: [REPOST] Seberapa berharga satu detik itu? Sebentar saja dia telah berlalu. Tapi tunggu hingga waktu mu hampir habis. Kau akan teringat mimpi-mimpi yang belum sempat kau wujudkan. HUNHAN,Gender Switch, Hurt/Comfort. SehunxLuhan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru Izumi**

 **The Truth about Forever**

(Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian)

 **WARNIG** **! :GS (Gender Switch),TYPO bertebaran seperti virus (?) ,if u didn't like GS** **just go** **BACK.**

 **Note : ini fanfic remakeg dari novel yg berjudul "** **The truth about forever"** **by Orizuka eonni.**

 **Jadi fanfic ini tercipta karna novel tsb.** **Dan saya jadi tertarik untuk me** **mbuat versi HunHannya** **. Dan saya benar-benar tidak berniat copas,hanya me** **mbuat versinya** **. Jadi jangan salah paham apabila readers sudah pernah baca versi aslinya,dan versi saya memiliki perbedaan cast+** **gaya bahasanya** **Sekian bacot dari saya.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **-Chapter 1** **. Neighbor from Mars** **-**

Kereta jurusan Busan-Seoul berjalan tenang di antara persawahan.

Di dalam kereta itu, seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun sedang tertidur dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Suara dentuman keras terdengar dari _head phone_ besar yang merosot dari telinganya dan malah melingkari lehernya.

Seorang anak perempuan menatap wajah pria di depannya itu dengan cermat. Ibu dari anak itu juga sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Anak perempuan itu bangkit dan mendekati pria di depannya itu. Ia memperhatikan iPod yang berada di tangan namja itu. Lalu menjulurkan tangan bermaksud menyentuhnya.

"Jangan!"

Seru namja itu,membuat anak itu terlonjak kaget. Namun ,mata namja itu masih terpejam. Rupanya,ia hanya mengigau.

Anak perempuan itu menghela napas lega,lalu kembali menjulurkan tangannya,penasaran. Tiba-tiba,namja tadi bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku! JANGAN!" Seru orang itu.

Anak perempuan tadi terlonjak dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa?" kata ibu dari anak itu.

Rupanya ibu itu terbangun karena teriakan keras dari namja tadi.

"Ada apa Han ju?"

Anak bernama Han Ju itu dengan segera menangis, terlebih karena kaget. Sang ibu menenangkannya, lalu melirik tajam namja tadi.

Oh Sehun, pria tadi masih terlalu kaget dengan mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang sudah sekian tahun mengganggunya. Sehun menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di wajahnya, lalu menatap si ibu, yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Oh,maafkan saya _ahjuma."_

Kata Sehun setelah melihat seorang anak kecil bernama Han Ju yang masih terisak meski dia tidak tahu persis apa kesalahannya.

Si ibu tidak terlalu peduli dengan permintaan maaf Sehun bahkan membuang muka. Sehun menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah lalu membetulkan duduknya. Setelah memastikan si ibu tidak kembali menatapnya, Sehun membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kereta masih melintasi persawahan.

Sehun sudah sampai di Seoul,kota yang dua hari lalu tidak pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Saat itu, temannya memberi tahu tempat tinggal seseorang yang di carinya.

Sehun berjalan keluar stasiun lalu menatap ke sekliling. Terlihat asing banginya.

Nekat.

Itulah modalnya datang ke kota ini. Sekarang Sehun tak bisa mundur lagi. Dia sudah mendapatkan informasi penting tentang seseorang yang di carinya, dan ia tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Sehun tidak memiliki banyak uang. Dia memiliki simpanan tapi tidak di habiskannya untuk menyewa sebuah penginapan bertingkat yang mewah. Dia akan menyewa penginapa ndengan harga sewa semurah-murahnya.

Tidak perlu bagus,toh dia tidak akan lama berada di kota ini. Setelah bertemu dengan orang yang di carinya, Sehun akan segera pergi.

Setelah dua jam mencari Sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan. Agar hemat Sehun hanya membeli ttobeoki dan satu gelas air mineral saja. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Sehun menanyakan tempat penginapan yang murah kepada ahjushi pemilik kedai tersebut. Paman itu menyarankan untuk pergi ketempat kenalannya yang berada di sebelah gang tempatnya berjualan. Sehun _pun_ mengikuti sarannya.

Dan di sinilah dia berada, di depan sebuah bangunan reyot yang sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk rubuh. Bangunan itu bertingkat dua dan tampak menyeramkan karena semua catnya mengelupas aneh. Atap bangunan itu juga tampak seperti akan jatuh jika diterpa angin sepoi.

"Memang ada,yang mau tinggal di sini?" Sehun bergumam sangsi.

Namun,dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"OH,MAU MENGINAP DI SINI? TENTU SAJA,SILAHKAN!"

Seorang ahjuma berpakaian sederhana yang merupakan pemilik penginapan menyambut Sehun dengan suara _stereo_ , membuat Sehun merasa _headphone-_ nya akan sangat berguna untuk menghindari kerusakan telinga.

Ahjuma itu terlalu histeris. Sehun curiga jangan-jangan penginapan itu tak berpenghuni.

"Saya ingin menginap sekarang juga, _ahjuma_." Kata Sehun sambil duduk di sofa yang segera mengeluarkan debu. 

"AAH! BENARKAH? HARI INI JUGA BOLEH,NAK!" sahut _ahjuma_ itu lagi,matanya sekarang berbinar-binar. Bahkan nyaris berkaca-kaca.

"Saya juga ingin membayar lunas sekarang."

"OHH! TENTU SAJA TIDAK MASALAH. Astagah…" _Ahjuma_ itu kembali menyahut. Kini dia sudah terisak menangis.

Sehun menatapnya simpati. _Ahjuma_ itu menyeka air matanya lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Sehun tak sempat menghindar.

"Nak … siapa tadi?"

"Sehun." Jawab Sehun pendek. 

"Nak Sehun, penginapan ini sudah hampir tidak ada penghuninya. Tinggal dua orang di bawah dan satu orang di atas. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, kondisi penginapan ini, tidak ada yang mau menginap di sini." ratap _ahjuma_ itu sedih.

"Lalu,kena… "

"Lalu, ahjuma juga tidak memiliki biaya untuk renovasi." potong si _ahjuma_.

"Jadi,satu persatu semua pergi sisanya bertahan karena mereka tidak mampu membayar penginapan yang lain. Saya kasihan pada mereka."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan mata kosong seolah melakukannya hanya untuk formalitas. Sang _ahjuma_ tidak memperhatikannya dan sekarang sudah kembali terisak. Sehun berfikir seperti sedang menonton sebuah drama.

"Tapi! Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkan ku, nak. Terima kasih! Aku sangat berterima kasih, Sehun.!" Sahutnya membuat Sehun tersenyum kaku. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini jika tidak mau telinganya menjadi korban.

"Kalau begitu boleh saya tahu di mana kamar saya, _ahjjuma_?"Tanya Sehun setelah memberi sejumlah uang kepada _ahjuma_ pemilik penginapan itu.

Ternyata, biayanya sangat murah jauh di luar perkiraannya.

"Oh! Kamar mu ada di lantai dua. Tidak apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _ahjuma_. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Ng… kamar yang di bawah, kecuali yang sudah di tempati,semua rusak. Hanya sisa satu di atas yang masih bisa di pakai." Kata ahjuma itu dengan mata tertuju pada beberapa lembar uang di tangannya.

"Oh- baiklah. Tidak masalah."

"Tapi,nak…"

"Masalahnya kamar yang di atas itu… Ng … bagaimana ya… itu, kamar …ngg… kamar perempuan."

Kata _ahjuma_ itu lagi yang berhasil membuat Sehun tercengan.

"Hah! Jadi ini penginapan khusus perempuan?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa lelah karena sudah mengobrol panjang lebar.

"T-tidak. Ini penginapan campuran yang di bawah khusus pria,dan yang di atas khusus perempuan. Tapi berhubung yang di bawah sudah rusak semua kecuali yang di tempati, jadi yang tersisa hanya kamar di lantai atas."

 _Ahjuma_ itu tersenyum bersalah.

"Eung… tapi tidak apa-apa,Sehun. Penghuninya sangat baik!"

Sehun lagi-lagi tercengan. Sebenarnya, yang harus merasa terancam itu siapa?

"Ahjuma,bukannya saya tidak mau tapi, apa yeoja itu mau?"Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh! Kau tenang saja! Dia pasti mau 'kok! Pasti mau! Percayalah! Karena dia adalah keponakan ku!" sahut sang ahjuma membuat Sehun tercengang untuk kesekian kalinya. Orang macam apa yang membiarkan orang asing tinggal di sebelah keponakannya sendiri?

"Tapi,ahjuma…"

"Sudah,sekarang kau naik saja ke lantai dua. Kamar mu nomor 11. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa tinggal cari aku saja, ya?" Kata ahjuma itu tidak sabar.

Sehun mengangguk lalu bangkit sambil melirik ahjuma yang sudah sibuk menghitung uang. Ia menghela napas memanggul ranselnya dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

ooO*Ooo

"Kyaaa~!Apa yang terjadi dengan ku!"

Sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar dari dalam kamar nomor sepuluh. Penghuninya –Luhan, sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil menjambaki rambutnya dengan frutasi.

Tak lama, dia bangun dan menatap komputer di komputer itu terdapat tulisan-tulisan yang masih menunggu untuk di selesaikan. Luhan memelototi tulisan itu berharap untuk meneruskannya.

"Oh! Inspirasi! Datanglah!"

Serunya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya kelangit-langit seperti sedang _menjampi-jampi_ orang.

Luhan kembali menatap layar komputernya tetapi tak ada inspirasi apa pun yang datang. Perempuan itu menghela napas, meraih gelas di sebelahnya, dan meminum isinya : Kopi. Cairan hitam yang akhir-akhir ini selalu di minumnya.

Luhan melirik papan target yang ada di sebelah komputernya. Di sana tertulis : _be the_ _author of the_ _ **best**_ _ **-seller.**_ Luhan mendesah.

Jangankan _**Best seller**_ ,menjadi penulis saja belum tentu.

"AKKHH~!MENYEBALKAAAN!" Seru Luhan, membuat Sehun yang sedang lewat di depan kamarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa?"Gumam sehun. Dia bergerak menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya sudah penuh di tempeli stiker.

Sehun menengadah untuk melihat nomor kamar itu. Sebelas.

Ini berarti kamarnya.

Sehun melirik kamar di sebelahnya.

Pintu kamar itu di tempeli hiasan nama pemilikya : Luhan.

Sehun memasukkan kunci di tangannya kelubang kunci. Sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka, pintu kamar sebelahnya sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

Luhan keluar sambil menguap lebar dan melakukan pergerakan kecil untuk melemaskan otonya. Belum menyadari kalau ada seseorang di seblahnya yang sedang menatapnya heran. Luhan menggerakkan otot leher dengan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan pada saat itulah dia mendapati seorang pria sedang menatapnya.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan mulut yang terbentuk huruf 'O' .

"K-kau…kau…" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk nunjuk kearah Sehun.

"K-kau…kau…s-siapa?"

"Aku yang akan menginap di sini."Jawab Sehun pendek.

"Oh…"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil kemudian melanjutkan acara bersenam-senam-nya.

Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk masuk kekamarnya. Sesaat kemudian, Luhan tersentak.

"HEEEH?KAU INGIN MENGINAP DI SINI?!YAAA!"

Luhan segera mendatangi Sehun, tetapi pintu kamar Sehun sudah terbanting tepat saat Luhan hendak bicara.

Luhan tercengan sejenak lalu menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Luhan memandang pintu itu geram lalu segera tahu siapa biang keladinya.

Dia langsung berderap ke bawah.

"YURI _A_ _H_ _JUMAAAA~!"_ Teriak Luhan stelah sampai di hadapan _ahjuma_ -nya yang tak lain adalah pemilik penginapan itu yang sedang bersantai menghitung uang di teras belakang.

Yuri -Sang _ahjuma_ \- hanya berdehem sebagai jawabnnya.

"Kenapa ada seorang laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelah kamar ku?"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Yuri hanya berkata santai sambil menghitung uang yang telah ia hitung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"dia anak yang baik,Lu."

Luhan hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

" _Ahjuma_ tau dari mana kalau dia anak baik-baik? Memangnya ahjuma mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."Jawabnya.

Sikapnya masih sesantai yang sudah-sudah membuat mulut Luhan terbuka lebar.

"Tidak?Lalu, kenapa _ahjuma_ membiarkan dia tinggal di sebelah kamarku?"

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri Lu, di bawah kamarnya sudah tidak ada yang layak pakai. Hanya tinggal kamar di sebalahmu saja yang masih layak." Terang Yuri-sang ahjuma- pada Luhan.

"Benar, tapi itu penginapan khusus perempuan! Dan yang tadi itu 'kan… Laki-laki!" Luhan masih berusaha memprotes.

"Tapi dia sudah membayar lunas,Lu." Jawab _ahjuma_ -nya yang membuat Luhan menganga semakin lebar.

" _Ahjuma!"_ Pekik Luhan lagi hingga membuat pehatian Yuri itu akhirnya teralihkan.

"Luhan,kau tahu 'kan, _ahjuma_ sedang kesulitan uang. Yang lain juga belum ada yang membayar tagihan. Sekarang ada orang yang mau menginap di sini dan membayarnya lunas tentu saja _ahjuma_ tidak bisa menolak." Jelas ahjuma-nya dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Iya, _ahju_ _ma_ tapi,apa orang itu bisa di percaya? Jika dia berbuat macam-macam pada ku bagaimana?" tanya Luhan. Intonasi suaranya sudah menurun.

"Jika dia berbuat macam-macam padamu malah lebih baik,kan? Lagi pula dia juga anak yang tampan."

Ujar Yuri santai dengan senyum genit di saja Luhan langsung melotot mendengar jawaban itu. Yuri yang di tatap seperti itu segera meralat uacpannya.

"Iya,iya. Jika ada apa-apa kau tinggal berteriak saja. Dan jangan lupa selalu kunci pintu."

Yuri cepat-cepat melanjutkan omongannya.

Luhan menghela napas, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan mahkluk asing yang tinggal di sebelahnya.

 _ooO*Ooo_

Luhan naik ke kamarnya dengan tubuh lunglai. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa ngeri harus tinggal bersebelahan dengan pria asing itu tetapi berhubung Luhan tinggal di sini secara geratis dia tidak bisa protes lebih jauh. Memang benar, _ahjuma-_ nya sedang meengalami kesulitan keuangan jadi Luhan harus maklum kalau dia harus menerima siapa saja yang membayar untuk menginap di tempat sebobrok ini.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua Luhan menatap pintu di sebelah kamarnya dengan sebal. Diantara dua puluh kamar kenapa harus kamar itu yang masih bisa di pakai?

Luhan berdecak sebal lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Masih banyak yang harus di kerjakan dari pada memikirkan mahkluk tidak jelas di sebelah kamarnya itu. Menjadi penulis _**best-seller**_ , misalnya.

Saat Luhan baru akan masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba pintu di sebelahnya terbuka.

Sehun keluar dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya. Luhan dan Sehun saling tatap seolah mempunyai pertanyaan kepada satu sama lain.

"Kau…"

"Kamar mandinya dimana?" Tanya sehun sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hah? Oh, di sana." Luhan menunjukkan pintu di ujung ruangan membuat Sehun segera bergegas ke sana.

Luhan tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Eh? Hei! Heeeiii! Jangan gunakan kamar mandi itu!"  
Sehun berhenti dan menolah ke arah Luhan.

"Kenapa?" tanya-nya singkat.

"Itu kamar mandi khusus perempuan. Kamar mandi untuk laki-laki, ada di bawah!"  
Luhan menunjuk pintu reyot di lantai bawah. Sehun hanya meliriknya tanpa minat.

"Kamar ku,kan di lantai ini. Itu berarti kamar mandinya juga di lantai ini." Balas Sehun.

"Hah? Tapi itu, kan… kamar mandi perempuan!"

Luhan masih bersikeras meski sudah tidak memiliki alasan lain.

"Memang apa bedanya? Sama-sama kamar mandi 'kan?" sehun bertanya tidak sabar.

"Iya tapi itu...menjijikan!" Sahut Luhan sambil membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang bisa di lakukan pria itu di kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Oh…"

Gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan lega karena sepertinya dia mengerti. Namun, perkiraannya salah karena setelah itu Sehun malah melengos dan tetap bergerak menuju kamar mandi di depannya.

"Yaa!Hei!" teriak Luhan, tetapi Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dan menutup pintunya. Dengan segera Luhan merasakan firasat buruk tentang kehidupannya ke depan bersama orang aneh itu.

Baru beberapa detik Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan menatapnya heran sementara Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan sebal.

"Tolong bereskan peralatan baju perang mu di dalam."Ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya Luhan langsung teringat akan pakaian dalamnya yang sejak mandi tadi pagi belum di ambil.

"KYAAAAAAAHH!"

Luhan berseru histeris dan segera berderap menuju kamar mandi untuk mengamankan pakaian dalamnya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Luhan melangkah keluar sambil menatap curiga pada Sehun yang tampak malas.

"Terima kasih, _nona_ _._ "Kata Sehun pendek, lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Luhan yang terheran.

Dan detik berikutnya Luhan tersadar.

"Hei!Apa kau tadi melihatnya? Haah?" pertanyaan yang konyol, Luhan mengedor-gedor pintu tetapi yang terdengar hanya suara air yang di siramkan.

ooO*Ooo

Luhan semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada karya tulisnya setelah kejadian aneh tadi sore. _Tetangga_ barunya tiba-tiba datang memakai kamar mandinya dan melihat pakaian dalam-nya. Sambil berbaring di lantai yang beralaskan karpet berwarna biru muda-nya Luhan menghela nafas putus asa.

"Kenapa saat aku membutuhkan konsentrasi pria aneh itu datang tiba-tiba" gumamnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki di luar. Menurut Luhan itu pasti langkah pria aneh itu. Tadi selepas pukul enam _dia_ memang keluar. Iseng, Luhan membuka pintunya dan melongok ke kiri.

Sehun tampak sedang mencari-cari kunci kamarnya. Di tangannya terdapat kantong plastik berisi bebagai macam _mie cup_ dan air mineral.

"Kau bisa makan di rumah Yuri _ahjuma._ " Kata Luhan membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan.

"Yang lain juga makan di sana."

"Tidak usah." Tolak Sehun, masih sambil mencari-cari kunci di seluruh kantongnya.

Luhan menganguk-anguk pelan.

"Soal minum bisa mahal kalau membeli satu literan. Kau bisa langganan pada Yuri _ahjuma_." Tawar Luhan lagi.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak akan lama di sini." Kali ini Sehun sudah mulai berkeringat dingin karena tak kunjung menemukan kuncinya.

"oh,begitu." Luhan jadi penasaran.

"Kalau tidak akan lama, kenapa harus menginap di sini dan membayarnya lunas?

Sehun menghela napas dan menatap Luhan.

"Aku mempunyai alasan-alasan tertentu yang tidak harus aku beri tahukan pada semua orang."Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan cemberut.

"Baik,baiklah. Dasar aneh." Ujar Luhan keki.

Sementara itu Sehun kembali mencari Kunci-nya.

"Lalu kau asalnya dari mana?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun iseng membuka pintunya. Ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci dan kuncinya masih tergantung di dalam.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Dia menoleh pada Luhan yang tampak masih menunggu jawaban.

"Dari sana."

Kata Sehun singkat sambil menunjuk atas. Luhan mengikuti arah jari Sehun sambil menatap langit-langit

Wajahnya mengisyaratkan keheranan.

"Hah, dari mana?" tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"Ohh~ aku tahu. Dari Daegu?" katanya asal.

"Bukan." Kata Sehun, hampir mendengus.

"Oh… kalau begitu, kau pasti dari Jeju. Benarkan?" tebak Luhan lagi yang semakin ngelantur.

"Bukan. Aku dari sana." Sehun menunjuk ke atas lagi.

"Dari _Mars."_ Lanjut Sehun.

"Hah,?" Luhan bingung, tetapi Sehun sudah masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Luhan bertanya lagi.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng simpati.

"Hah, sudah ku duga. Orang itu pasti mempunyai kelainan jiwa."  
gumam Luhan sebelum masuk melangkah ke kamarnya.

 **Note: ini aku repost :D dan alurnya emang nggak aku ubah, karena aku emang pengen baca versi HunHan-nya dan ternyata lebih nge-feel dan lebih ngeremes/? Hati ku :D #eyakkk**

 **Thanks buat Liyya eonni, ini aku repost karena diri mu~ XOXOXOHHH/?**

 **Dan mungkin ada yg pengen baca versi HunHan nya ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 First & Last Dinner

**The truth about forever**

 **-Chapter 2** **. First and Last dinner** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **H** ah? Ada yang menginap di kamar sebelahmu?"  
Kyungsoo, teman kuliah Luhan menatapnya heran.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin _Chung-Ang University_ yang ramai dengan siswa yang sedang asyik sarapan sambil bercengkrama.

Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Pria aneh yang berasal dari _Mars."_ Jawab Luhan sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke mulut.

"Hah? Dari _Mars_? _"_ Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Memang dia mirip Alien."

Luhan berkata dengan mulut penuh makanannya.

"Tapi, bukankah menyenangkan memiliki tetangga seorang laki-laki yang menginap di sebelah kamar mu. Hei, dia tampan tidak?"

Kyungsoo terus bertanya membuat Luhan menatapnya sebal.

"Kyungso-ah intinya adalah… Dia PRIA,dan itu artinya aku tidak lagi memiliki _priva_ _c_ _y_!" Sahut Luhan.

"Aku tahu tapi, dia tampan tidak?" Lanjut Kyungsoo yang masih penasaran.

"Aiish… jelas-jelas kau tidak mengerti ucapanku." Kata Luhan sebal.

"Tampan, memang tampan." Lanjut Luhan namun sudah terpotong karna Kyungsoo tiba-tiba histeris.

"Tampan kan? _benarkah_? Kyaaa~ kenalkan pada ku."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kyungsoo ~ sepertinya kau harus belajar membiarkan seseorang menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tadi aku bilang tampan tapi tetap saja dia itu _alien_!."

"Tidak masalah jika dia _alien_ ,yang penting dia tampan." Balas Kyungsoo yang sudah tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

"Cih, dasar." Luhan ber-decih sebal.

"Aku sudah malas dengan wajah sombong dan sok misteriusnya itu."

"Pria misterius itu justru lebih menarik kan?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Mereka seolah mempunyai aura untuk menarik perhatian para wanita. Yah,semacam kekuatan _maghnet_."

Luhan yang mendengarnya menatap jijik pada temannya yang satu itu, tetapi dalam hati mengiyakan kata-katanya. Sehun sepertinya memang mempunyai aura yang seperti di katakan Kyungsoo.

Rambutnya yang berwarna _dark night_ dan hampir menutupi matanya yang tajam dan gelap, membuatnya semakin misterius.

"Hei,Lu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih penasaran.

"Kata Yuri _ahjuma_ , namanya Oh Sehun." Jawab Luhan yang langsung di sambut teriakan hiteris dari Kyungsoo. Luhan hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Luhan! Namanya saja sangat _keren_!" Seru Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan menyesal memberi tahunya.

" _Keren_ apanya? _"_ Batin Luhan.

Temannya satu ini memang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dengan tingkah lakunya.

ooO*Ooo 

* * *

Sehun merasa sudah berjalan berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya.

Sampai akhirnya menemukan salah satu universitas yang sedang di carinya.

 _Chung-Ang University_. Sehun duduk di bangku taman memperhatikan dengan cermat orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Sehun harus menemukan orang itu bagaimana-pun caranya.

Info yang ia dapat dari temannya sangat sedikit.

Kris, temannya itu mengatakan jika orang yang sekarang sedang di cari-nya itu pernah terlihat di sekitar universitas _Chung-Ang_. Kris tidak tau tepatnya di fakultas apa tetapi Sehun tetap pergi.

Tak masalah jika Sehun harus mendatangi setiap universitas dan mencari orang itu. Di banding duduk diam dan menyesali nasib. Sehun harus bertemu dengannya.

Sehun memasang _headphone-_ nya dan lagu _Hold On,_ milik _Good Charolotte_ mengalun dari iPod-nya.

Pikiran Sehun melayang-layang ke masa SMA-nya, dan tanpa ia sadari dia mencengkram lengan kirinya kuat-kuat.

ooO*Ooo 

* * *

Sehun melangkah ke penginapannya yang terlihat gelap.

Lampu depan yang sudah berpendar dan hampi mati membuat tempat itu jauh lebih menyeramkan di banding saat siang hari. Saat menaiki tangga Sehun mendapati Luhan sedang membersihkan teras depan kamarnya.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kuliah?" Tanya Luhan, mencoba ramah.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun pendek tak ingin membuat percakapan apapun.

"Oh,pulang kerja?" Tanya Luhan lagi, membuat Sehun meliriknya sebal.

"Tidak juga." Sehun menjawab sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kejar Luhan. Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab Luhan sudah berkata lagi.

"Oh, aku tahu. Pasti sedang mencari pekerjaan, ya?"

"Yah,begitulah." Sehun berusaha menyudahi percakapan dan tak ada niatan untuk menjawab. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa banyak bicara.

Sehun melempar tasnya ke atas kasur lalu membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur. Yah, walau dia tahu itu akan menyakitkan.

Dengan seketika debu-debu dari kasur itu berterbangan hingga membuat Sehun terbatuk.

Sehun duduk mengambil botol air mineral lalu meminum isinya. Dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak begitu mengenaskan.

Selain kasur tadi di dalam kamar itu hanya terdapat lemari setinggi satu meter dan sebuah meja kecil. Ranselnya tergeletak sembarangan sementara _cup-cup_ bekas mie instant tergeletak di atas meja bersama tas kecil.

Sehun bangkit dan mengambil tas kecil itu, lalu kembali duduk di kasur dan membukanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah _handycam ._

Sejenak, Sehun merasa ragu tapi lantas menyalaknnya bermaksud untuk menonton kaset yang sudah beberapa lama mengendap di sana.

Baru sedetik setelah muncul gambar Sehun cepat-cepat mematikannya. Dia melempar _handycam_ itu kesebelahnya lalu menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Saat sedang melakukan itu ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Sehun tertegun begitu membaca siapa yang menelpon nya.

"Ibu… _"_

Dengan ragu, Sehun mengangkatnya. "Hallo?"

" _Hunie,ini_ _ibu._ _kau di mana sekarang?_ _"_ Tanaya Ibu-nya dari sebrang. Sehun terdiam sebentar.

"Ibu tidak usah menghawatirkan aku." Tukas Sehun, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ibu-nya.

" _Sehun-ah_ _, jawab_ _Ibu_ _._ _Di mana kau sekarang, sayang?"_

desak Ibu Sehun lagi.

"Ibu, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku benar-benar harus."

Kata Sehun tegas. Sementara itu Ibu-nya sudah mulai terisak.

" _Sehun-ah,_ _Ibu_ _mohon lupakan saja. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirimu sendiri sehun-ah."_ Bujuk Ibu-nya lagi.

"Ibu, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum waktuku habis." Sehun masih bersikeras.

"ini kesempatanku, bu. Jadi tolong jangan halangi aku."

Ibu-nya masih terisak. Sehun baru berniat untuk memutuskan sambungan ketika ibu-nya berkata lagi.

" _S_ _epertinya, kau tidak akan mendengarkan_ _ku_ _. Tapi_ _Sehun, jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh."_

"Ibu tenang saja." Sehun menjawab dengan nada dingin.

" _Dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obat…."_ Desakan ibu-nya kali ini membuat Sehun benar-benar memutuskan sambungannya. Dia lalu mematikan ponselnya, berjaga-jaga jika ibunya menghubunginya lagi.

Sehun mengaduk isi tas ranselnya, sampai menemukan sebuah botol berisi penuh dengan pil-pil. Ia mencengkram botol itu kuat, lalu melemparnya ke dinding, membuat isinya berhamburan kesegala arah.

Dia terduduk lemas di lantai menatap pil-pil yang berceceran.

Pil-pil yang kabarnya dapat menyelamatkannya.

ooO*Ooo

* * *

.

. 

Sehun menatap sebuah bangunan dengan taman rindang. Kali ini fakultas Seni di Chung-Ang University. Sehun tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama mungkin sampai fakultas itu sepi tak mungkin tidak ada orang lagi tetapi dia harus melakkukannya.

Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berdiskusi didekatnya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang wajahnya mendekati orang yang sedang ia cari. Sehun menghela napas berat mengeluarkan _headphone-_ nya.

Setelah beberapa jam Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang-orang yang lewat dan menanyainya langsung. Sehun menyodorkan foto orang yang sedang di carinya namun semua orang yang di tanyainya menggeleng tak kenal.

Lelah bertanya Sehun kembali duduk di bangku taman itu.

Foto semasa SMA.

Foto bersama orang yang dulu sangat penting banginya.

Orang yang paling ingin di temuinya saat ini. 

ooO*Ooo

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya Sehun melirik kamar Luhan yang terlihat gelap.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan langsung meringis saat sadar kalau kasur itu jauh berbeda dengan kasur di rumahnya yang termasuk empuk dan nyaman.

Sehun mengorek saku celananya menarik foto yang seharian tadi di tunjukan pada semua orang yang lewat. Cengkramannya pada foto itu mengeras sehingga membuat foto itu kusut, tapi Sehun sudah tak peduli lagi.

Foto itu mengingatkannya pada pada kenangan yang tak ingin iya kenang lagi.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat lamunan Sehun buyar. Penasaran, Sehun bangkit dan membuka pintu.

Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun malas. Di depannya, Luhan hanya nyengir.

"Ini dari Yuri _a_ _h_ _juma_ , dia takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Luhan menyodorkan nampan berisi nasi dan lauk pauk.

Sehun menatap itu ragu.

"Tidak usah aku tidak lapar." Tolak Sehun pada akhirnya.

Ketika Luhan akan mengatakan sesuatu terdengar suara janggal di perut Sehun. Sesaat, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tertegun.

"Terkadang otak dan perut jarang bisa di ajak berkoordinasi ya?" kata Luhan yang setengah mati menahan tawa. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, terima kasih." Sehun mengalah dan membawa nampan itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Jangan lupa, setelah makan piringnya di cuci ya." Perintah Luhan. Dia teringat akan pengalamannya sendiri saat lupa mencuci piring dan di marahi oleh ahjuma-nya.

"Baiklah nona."Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

Sebelum Sehun menghilang kedalam kamarnya, Luhan berkata lagi

"sebelum makan, jangan lupa mencuci tangan dulu ya."

Lalu Sehun menutup pintu dan tersenyum sendiri mendengar perkataan Luhan.

.

.

.

ooO*Ooo  
.

.

.

" _Eun ji tak kuasa lagi menahan perih hatinya saat melihat Il woo pergi…_ Kenapa bahasa ku menjadi menjijikkan seperti ini?" gumam Luhan bingung saat membaca tulisannya di layar komputernya.

"AAAARRGHHH!"

Luhan berbaring di lantai, frustasi pada karyanya yang belum juga beranjak dari halaman tiga puluh Sembilan, dan malah semakin tidak karuan. Luhan menghela napas, bangkit dan seperti biasa melakukan senam-senam kecil untuk kembali meyegarkan pikirannya.

Ia melirik jam dinding, 00:10.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mebuat secangkir cokelat panas untuk mengembalikan semangatnya.

Luhan memutuskan keluar kamar untuk ke dapur mengambil air panas.

Ia melirik kamar Sehun yang lampunya masih menyala terang lalu buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun menatap kosong layar _handycam-_ nya. Di sana Nampak teman-teman SMA nya. Sehun menekan tombol _stop_ membuka kaset mini DVD-nya lalu melemparnya sembarang. Sehun menggapai gapai kaset lain tanpa melihatnya dan yang terambil adalah yang bertuliskan _Bestfriend ever._ Alih-alih langsung menyetelnya, Sehun malah menatap kaset itu dingin.

"Sehun…"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Sehun menatap bingung kaset di tangannya. Mungkinkah-

"Sehun-ah…"

Kali ini sehun melempar kaset itu. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara seseorang yang pernah di kenalnya. Tapi tidak mungkin itu…

"Ya!Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sana. Sehun menghela napas lega, tapi detik berikutnya ia bingung. Diliriknya jam tangannya, 00:33 setengah satu pagi.

Lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya setelah mebuka pintu wajah Luhan muncul di hadapannya.

Di tangannya terdapat dua mug berisi cokelat panas yang mengepul. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ambilah." Luhan menyodorkan satu mug bergambar beruang.

"Apa, ini?" Tanya Sehun, belum mengambil mug yang di sodorkan Luhan.

"Cokelat panas, katanya ini juga bagus untuk pertumbuhan." Jelas Luhan.

"Pertumbuhan ku sudah maksimal." Tukas Sehun.

"Kau terima saja, kenapa _sih_? Aku tidak akan habis meminum ke duanya." Balas Luhan.

"lagi pula sudah repot-repot ku buatkan."

"Aku tidak meminta mu untuk membuatkan ku cokelat panas." Tetapi Sehun menerima mug itu. "Terima kasih."

Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil mengintip kedalam kamar Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur.?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun merasa dialah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun sambil berusaha menghalang-halangi pandangan Luhan.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak takut jalan-jalan sendiri di tengah malam begini?"

"Ahh, sudah terbiasa." Jawab Luhan.

"tinggal di sini akan membuat mu menjadi tidak takut pada apapun lagi."

Sehun membenarkan dalam hati. Tempat ini memang lebih mirip rumah hantu.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku mau tidur." Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan tidak berminat mengobrol malam-malam.

"Dan terimakasih untuk ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun masuk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Tak berapa lama dia mendengar suara pintu sebelah di tutup.

Sehun terduduk di kasur lalu menatap pintu lalu mug di tangannya. Sepertinya dia tidak boleh terlalu baik pada Luhan. Dia tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak masalah.

Sehun menghirup cokelat itu lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

.

.

.

ooO*Ooo

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun mendatangi beberapa fakultas di Chung-An tetapi orang yang ia cari tidak juga di jumpainya.

Tak terkecuaili hari ini. Lagi-lagi dia pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Orang pertama yang Sehun jumpai depan pintu flatnya adalah seseorang berambut _gondrong_ yang acak acakan. Jika saja dia tak berpenampilan lengkap, Sehun akan menyangka dia orang sakit jiwa. Itupun jika kaus dalam dan boxer bisa dikatakan lengkap.

"Hai!" sapa orang itu membuat Sehun berhenti. Sehun mengangguk kepada orang itu.

"Kau penghuni baru di kamar itu?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Ternyata, orang itu penghuni penginapan ini juga. Salah satu dari dua penghuni pria yang tertinggal di penginapan ini.

"Nama ku Lee Minwoo." Katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan.

" _Peace_ yo~." Minwoo tiba-tiba menunjukan gerakan memukul dada dan mengacungkan symbol _victory._ Sehun menatapnya bingun.

"Peace," kata Sehun akhirnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya juga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari atas membuat Sehun dan Minwoo sama-sama mendongak.

Luhan sedang menatap mereka sambil memegangi perut. Wajahnya tampak geli. Sehun buru-buru menurunkan tangannya saat sadar jika Luhan mentertawakan dirinya.

"Abaikan saja, Sehun. dia pikir dia Bob Marley." Ucapnya membuat Minwoo cemberut.

"YA! Kau tidak pergi kuliah?" Tanya Minwo dengan _dialect-_ nya yang kental.

"Tidak, _oppa._ Libur." Jawab Luhan, dan tersenyum jahil pada Sehun yang sudah di lantai dua.

"Sehun! Berhati-hatilah pada Luhan, dia siap menyerang kapan saja!" teriak Minwoo dari bawah, membuat Sehun tersenyum kaku.

"Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu." balas Luhan sebal –melirik Sehun.

"Wah, aku tidak berniat menyerang siapa-pun." Komentar Sehun sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci pintu-nya. Luhan semakin menatapnya sebal.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, sampai kau menyukai ku nantinya aku yang akan kerepotan!" sahun Luhan membuat Sehun mendengus.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu. Benar sekali. Akan merepotkan baginya jika harus menyukai seseorang.

Atau di sukai.

.

.

.

ooO*Ooo

.

.

.

Sehun baru akan memasak air panas untuk mie _cup-_ nya saat Luhan muncul tiba-tiba dan mematikan kompor. Sehun mengernyit dan menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Ahjuma meminta ku untuk mengajakmu makan bersama. Ayo." Kata Luhan sambil menarik Sehun yang belum sempat menyanggupi menuju rumah pemilik penginapan yang berada di sebelah bangunan penginapan tersebut.

Di sana, Yuri ahjuma –pemilik penginapan- beserta suaminya dan anak satu-satunya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, yang ia ketahui dari Luhan bernama JaeAh, Minwoo, dan seorang namja berkacamata tebal yang di yakini Sehun sebagai penghuni penginapan satunya lagi sudah duduk manis mengelilingi sebuah meja makan.

"Aku berhasil membawa nya kemari 'kan ,ahjuma." sahut Luhan ceria lalu menyuruh Sehun duduk.

"Inilah dia anak baru yang tidak sopan sudah dua minggu lebih menginap di sini tapi belum memperkenalkan dirinya."

"Luhan! jangan berbicara sembarangan siapa tahu Sehun sedang sibuk." kata Yuri ahjuma sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang membalasnya dengan kaku.

"Benar. Sehun, maafkan Luhan, ya? dia memang sedikit menyebalkan."

Timpal suami Yuri ahjuma membuat Luhan melotot.

"Tidak masalah, _ahjushi_." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan pindah memelototinya.

"Sehun-ah, ini suami ku Tae Jun dan dia JaeAh anak ku satu-satunya. Nah, kalau yang ini Hyung Seok -anak kedokteran, dan mendapat beasiswa di universitasnya."

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Benar-benar kagum ada orang yang kuliah di bidang kedokteran mendapat beasiswa pula. Tak heran bentuk HyungSeok yang begitu. Mungkin karna sibuk belajar, sampai tak sempat menyisir rambutnya.

"Dan yang cerewet ini kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. Apa dia menyusahkan mu?"Tanya Yuri ahjuma lagi. Luhan seperti siap mengamuk.

"Lumayan." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan benar-benar mengamuk.

"Ekhemm. _Maafkan aku."_ ucap Luhan dingin.

Ahjuma-nya hanya mengabaikan ucapan Luhan.

"Lain kali jika ingin makan datang saja kemari kita bisa makan bersama." Kata Tae Jun ahjusi. "Kami semua sudah terbiasa makan bersama."

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Yah,kalau begitu mari kita mulai makan!" Sahut Tae Jun ahjushi lagi setelah semua orang mendapatkan porsi mereka.

"Sehun-ah, makan yang banyak!"

Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil memperhatikan yang lain sedang berebut makanan. Luhan menatap Sehun heran.

"Sehun? Ada apa?"Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Jangan salahkan kami jika nanti makanannya habis. Di sini _Sistem seleksi Alam_ berlaku."

Sehun tertawa garing dan menggapai danging yang tersisa kemudian mentap nasi di piringnya.

Dia melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang langsung sibuk makan sambil berkicau. Sudah lama Sehun tidak merasakan suasana makan malam seperti ini. Sehun tersenyum dalam hati bermaksud untuk mulai makan.

" _Ahjuma,_ Nanti aku bantu mencuci piring." Ujar Luhan di sela-sela cerita mereka.

Mendengar itu Sehun tersentak dan menatap sendok di tangannya yang sudah setengah terangkat di udara. Sendok itu terlepas dengan sendirinya dan jatuh ke piring membuat suara berdengiting keras.

Semua orang berhenti berbicara dan menatap Sehun yang air wajah nya sudah berubah pucat pasi.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuri ahjuma yang terlihat khawatir.

"Apa masakan ahjuma tidak enak?"

Sehun belum bisa menguasai dirinya. Wajahnya tegang dan dari dahinya mengalir keringat dingin.

"Ma-maaf, aku permisi ke-kebelakang dulu." Katanya, lalu buru-buru bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Semua orang saling tatap dengan pandangan heran.

Secepat mungkin Sehun berjalan kembali ke penginapannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tadi berfikiran untuk makan bersama keluarga itu? Bagaimana mungkin kemarin-kemarin dia juga menerima makanan dan minuman dari Luhan?

Sehun memukul dinding di depannya keras-keras. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Mulai memikirkan dirinya yang nista itu. Dengan tamaknya mau merasakan sedikit kebahgian tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Tahan dirimu… Oh Sehun." Gumam Sehun.

Sehun berdiri menatap cermin di depannya. Dia tahu. Dia seharusnya tidak memulai hubungan baik dengan siapapun.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan air menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar dan tertegun melihat Luhan sudah menunggu di depan kamar sambil membawa nampan. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Sehun-ah,kau baik _?_ Apa kau sakit?"

Tanya Luhan sementara Sehun menghampirinya.

"Ahjuma mengkhawatirkan mu, maka dari itu aku bawakan makanan untukmu kemari."

"Tidak perlu." Tukas Sehun dingin sambil melewati untuk masuk ke kamar. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Tapi, nanti kau sakit." Kata Luhan lagi membuat Sehun berbalik.

"Apa peduli mu?!" Tanya-nya tidak sabar. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Merasa tak di respon jadi Sehun mendesah.

"Dengar,jangan pernah membawakan apapun lagi kesini karna aku tidak membutuhkannya. Apa kau mengerti?! _"_

Sehun masuk ke kamar. Dan membanting pintunya tepat di depan Luhan yang masih mematung. Sehun menjambak rambutnya lalu duduk di belakang pintu.

"Lebih baik begini."

"Memang lebih baik begini 'kan?"-gumam Sehun.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Spoiler :_

" **"** _ **Aku tidak boleh lupa**_ _ **siapa diriku sebenarnya. Oh Sehun,sadarlah."**_ _"_


	3. Chapter 3 Misterious Guy

**The truth about forever**

.

 **-Chapter 3** **. Misterious Guy** **-**

.

.

.

"Aneh sekali." Kata Luhan dengan mata menerawang.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan lalu beralih pada Dosen yang sedang menerangkan di depan. Saat ini mereka memang berada di kelas.

"Apa yang aneh?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Si _Alien."_ Kata Luhan lagi membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Ohh! Sehun? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu pada mu?" seru-nya membuat Luhan mendelik. Kyungsoo hanya menampakkan cengiran kudanya dan Luhan hanya mampu menghela napas.

"Kau tau? terkadang dia jadi orang yang baik dan terkadang dia bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang pemarah dan dingin. Semalam dia malah mengamuk pada ku." Adu Luhan panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mengamuk? Karna apa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Padahal aku hanya membawakan makanan untuknya, ya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ku pikir aku punya salah tapi setelah ku pikirkan ternyata aku memang tidak salah." Lanjut Luhan lagi lalu menghela napasnya berat.

"Memang benar-benar mahkluk aneh."

"Lu…" panggil Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau… tidak menyukainya,kan?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh arti.

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku salah bercerita soal ini pada mu." Kata Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Kalau kau menyukainya juga tidak masalah, Lu. Aku merelakannya." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahi-nya.

"Kenapa juga kau harus tidak rela?" Tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo-pun terkikik.

.

.

.

ooO*Ooo

.

.

.

Sehun menatap bangunan di depannya. Fakultas Hukum Chung-Ang. Mungkin orang yang di carinya ada di sini.

Setelah kejadian semalam Sehun kembali bersemangat untuk menemukan orang itu. Menyelesaikan masalahnya dan segera kembali ke tak mau berlama-lama di Seoul.

Sehun mengorek sakunya mengeluarkan ponsel yang selama beberapa hari ini di matikan lalu mengaktivkannya. Seketika beberapa pesan masuk ke _inbox-_ nya.

Kebanyakan dari Ibunya, tetapi satu pesan dari seseorang membuat Sehun tertegun. Tanpa membacanya Sehun mencatat nomor Kris di kertas ia lalu melepaskan sim _-card_ nya lalu membuangnya begitu saja.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel baru untuknya Sehun langsung menelpon Kris.

"Kris,aku ada di fakultas Hukum Chung-Ang."

"Ini aku. Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" kata Sehun begitu telpon teersambung,lalu ia mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon dan duduk di halte bus dan memasang _headphone-_ nya dan mendengarkan _"Perfect"_ milik _SUM 41_.

Tak beberapa lama seorang namja dengan motor besarnya berhenti di depan Sehun. Pria itu membuka helmnya sedikit lalu mengangguk pada Sehun.

"Sehun." Sapa Kris membuat Sehun bangkit.

"Ayo."

Sehun memakai ranselnya dan melompat kebelakang Kris. Tanpa basa basi Kris langsung tancap gas.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar mu, Sehun?" Tanya Kris sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Seperti ini saja." Jawab Sehun pendek sambil memainkan kotak rokoknya.

Tadi Kris membawa Sehun ke cafetaria di universitasnya. Karna belum waktunya makan siang cafeteria itu tampak sepi. Sehun sendiri tidak berminat untuk makan.

"Masih belum bertemu dengan 'dia'?" Tanya Kris lagi. Sehun menggeleng. Kris mendesah sambil menaruh cangkir kopinya.

"Kau masih dendam dengannya, Sehun? Ini sudah hampir enam tahun."

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. "Bagaimana aku tidak dendam,Kris? Dia sudah mengahancurkan hidupku."

"Sehun, jika kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu kau tidak akan maju. Lupakan sajalah. Lagi pula tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kris."

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku Sehun." Kemudian Kris menghela napasnya karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pernyataannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan bantuan ku jika kau tidak memberi tahu ku kejadian sebenarnya." Lanjut Kris.

Sehun menatap Kris ragu.

Cafeteria sekarang mulai ramai saat Sehun akhirnya memberi tahu Kris tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya selama empat tahun terakhir. Kris mendengarkan ceritanya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Kris. Wajahnya menengang. Dan hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Sekarang, apa kau masih bisa mengatakan untuk melupakan-nya saja?" ucap Sehun.

"Aku harus mencari-nya. Setelah itu aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada ku. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak alasan untuk hidup."

Kris menatap ngeri Sehun yang sekarang menyalakan rokok-nya.

"Berhenti berbicaraa seperti itu." Celetuk Kris.

Sehun menatap Kris heran, lalu tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu ku. Hahaha."

Tapi Kris tidak bisa tertawa. Dia hanya menatap temannya itu tak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa. Sehun yang menyadarinya seketika tawanya berhenti.

"Oh, _comeon_ Kris. _Not you too_." Sambung Sehun membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau kasihan pada ku 'kan? Aku sudah muak di kasihani."

Kris mengangguk kecil. " _Sorry,_ aku akan membatu mu semampu ku tapi aku tidak janji bisa menemanimu karna aku sudah bekerja."

"Tidak masalah, aku lega sudah menceritakannya pada mu, Kris. Setidakknya kau orang yang paling tenang setelah tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku." Kata Sehun sambil tertawa miris.

Kris balas tersenyum tipis lalu menatap Sehun yang kembali menyalakan rokok. Tak pernah disangkanya teman masa SMA-nya ini akan berubah menjadi orang yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

ooO*Ooo

.

.

.

Luhan memasukan _sekuter_ birunya kedalam garasi dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan langhkah gontai. Setelah tadi kuliah sehari penuh, tubuhnya seolah baru ditimpa raksasa. Diam-diam dia mengutuk kehidupan perkuliahannya yang semakin berat. Kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan naskahnya?

Luhan sedang memijat lehernya yang pegal saat melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sesaat mereka saling tatap, tetapi akhirnya Sehun membuang muka dan berjalan dengan _cuek_ ke kamarnya.

"Dasar _alien."_ Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Apa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dasar _alien_. Kau dan sifat aneh mu itu terkadang kau bersikap baik, lalu kau bersikap buruk pada ku. Dasar tidak _konsisten._ "kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang cemberut. "Terserah ku."

Komentar Sehun pendek lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"KAU!" Seru Luhan gemas lalu melemparkan sendalnya pada pintu kamar Sehun.

"Dasar aneh!"

Sambil tersengal Luhan memasuki kamarnya, lalu melemparkan tasnya sembarangan. Luhan mendelik pada dinding yang menempel pada kamar Sehun. Tiba-tiba ucapan Kyungsoo tadi pagi terngiang di telinganya.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menyukai orang aneh seperti dirimu?!" teriak Luhan sambil melemparkan boneka-bonekanya ke dinding itu.

Sehun mengernyit saat mendengar suara-suara ribut dari kamar sebelah.

"Berisik!" sahutnya sambil memukul dinding di sebelahnya. Sehun duduk di kasur, lalu mengeluarkan _handycam_ -nya.

Setelah suara-suara itu menghilang, sehun berkonsentrasi pada layar _handycam_ di depannya dan memutar kembali kaset berisi rekaman saat kelasnya sedang bersiap-siap mengadakan pentas seni. Sekilas dia menangkap sosok Kris yang sedang memotong karton. Itu membuatnya teringat pada pertemuan mereka tadi siang.

Sehun merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah berterus terang pada Kris. Setidaknya sekarang Kris ingin bersungguh-sungguh membantuya menemukan orang itu dan tidak menjauhinya seperti semua orang.

Tiba-tiba orang yang di pikirkan Sehun muncul di layar _handycam_ -nya. Tertawa-tawa sambil mengacungkan-acungkan sapu seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Memang saat itu semuanya belum terjadi. Sehun jadi ingin kembali pada masa-masa itu. Masa saat semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun itu tidak mungkin. Tak ada gunanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

Sehun menutup layar _handycam-_ nya. Tangannya terkepal keras hingga bergetar. Dia harus segera menemukan orang itu. Harus.

…

Luhan menatap kosong langit biru di atasnya. Tangannya memegang baju-baju yang baru di angkatnya dari jemuran. Semalam Luhan tidak bisa tidur ataupun meneruskan tulisannya. Otaknya tiba-tiba macet karena terhalang sosok Sehun.

"Kenapa orang aneh itu harus tinggal di sini?" gumam Luhan sebal.

Lalu meneruskan mengambil beberapa baju yang masih tergantung.

Setelah selesai, Luhan bergerak turun.

Tempat jemuran di lantai tiga yang tidak jadi di bangun karena kurang dana. Sekarang lantai itu hanya berupa lahan kosong beratapkan langit yang sering di gunakan Luhan sebagai tempat untuk mencari inspirasi.

Luhan berjalan dengan baju menutupi pandangannya.

"34 A" Kata seseorang membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Hah?" Gumam Luhan.

Sehun tampak sedang duduk di teras depan kamarnya sedang membaca buku.

"Itu." Sehun mengendikan kepalanya kearah sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Luhan yang menatap bingung lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna pink di lantai. Seketika mata Luhan membulat.

"AAAHHH!" Luhan berseru panik saat menyadari benda pink itu adalah _bra_ -nya. Dia cepat-cepat memungutnya dan mendelik ganas kearah Sehun yang dengan cueknya kembali membaca bukunya. Setelah lama mendapat tatapan ganas dari Luhan Sehun mendongak.

"Apa?" Tanya-nya pada Luhan yang masih memicing curiga.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya." Ujar Luhan lambat-lambat.

"Kau melihat benda-benda pribadi ku!"

Sehun diam,lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Seperti aku sengaja saja." Komentar Sehun pendek membuat Luhan melotot-lagi.

"Dan masih sempat melihat ukurannya!?" sahut Luhan panas.

"Tidak sengaja." Kata Sehun tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Luhan.

"Mesum." Umpat Luhan.

"Apa?" Sehun tak terima. Luhan menatap Sehun kesal kemudian berlalu bermaksud untuk masuk kekamarnnya.

Namun sebelum sempat dia masuk, Sehun berkata lagi.

"Memangnya tidak kebesaran ya,ukuran 34A?

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya sementara Sehun pura-pura tak peduli dengan mebolak balikan halaman bukunya.

"Dasar mesuuuuumm!" Jerit Luhan, lalu segera masuk dengan membanting pintunya.

Begitu Luhan tak terlihat Sehun terkekeh sendiri.

Namun dia menyadari kalau lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya.

.

.

.

ooO*Ooo

.

.

.

"Lu, Sehun kemana?"Tanya Yuri ahjuma saat makan malam.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Luhan. Ia masih sebal karna kejadian tadi siang.

"Antarkan makanan untuk Sehun lagi,ya? siapa tahu dia lapar." kata Yuri ahjuma lagi dan di angguki oleh suaminya.

"Ahjuma, kalau dia memang lapar dia pasti kemari." Kata Luhan yang malas mengantarkan makanan untuk Sehun lagi.

"Kemarin ada apa dengannya,ya?" Tanya suami Yuri.

"Mungkin ada masalah," Jawab Luhan.

"Atau tidak enak badan. Maka dari itu antarkan makanan lagi untuknya, Lu."

Luhan menatap ahjumanya penuh harap supaya tidak jadi mengantarkan makanan. Tetapi ahjumanya malah menyiapkan makanannya untuk Sehun.

Luhan tartunduk lemas. Dengan paksa ia menyanggupinya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan ragu ke arah kamar sehun. Lampu kamar Sehun menyala, artinya pria itu ada di kamar.

Tadinya, Luhan bermaksud untuk menaruh makanan itu begitu saja di depan pintu tetpi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat seekor kucing yang _stan_ _d_ _by_ di sebalahnya.

"Jangan harap." Luhan berkata pada kucing itu yang segera mengeong marah dan pergi.

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu akhirnya menendang pintu kamar sehun karena tangannya penuh.

"Sehun." Panggil Luhan, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Sehun sedang tidur.

Ketika Luhan baru akan membawa makanan itu kembali dia mendengar suara-suara dari pintu tingkap atas.

Luhan mengernyit, lalu berjalan kearah tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Pintunya terbuka dan menutup karena tertiup angin. Luhan segera naik dan mendapati Sehun sedang berbaring di lantai menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Tidak ada." Kata Sehun, yang segera duduk.

"Sudah ku katakan, tidak perlu membawakan aku makanan lagi."

"Hei, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin mengantar makanan ini untuk mu, seperti raja saja."  
Luhan berkata sewot. "Tapi jika kau tidak mau, ini! kembalikan sendiri pada Yuri Ahjuma."

Luhan meletakkan nampan di depan Sehun membuat Sehun mau tak mau menatapnya. Sehun menelan ludah , ia teramat sanagat ingin mencicipinya kali ini, tetapi itu artinya ia menerima kebaikan lagi.

Luhan menatap bingun Sehun yang nampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Memang apa susahnya? tinggal memakanya saja, kan? Kau terlalu serius memikirkannya." Kata Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar.

"Nanti akan ku kembalikan." Ujar Sehun akhirnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menatap kearah lain, selain piring nasi didepanya.

Luhan mengernyit, menggelengkan kepala sambil mendengus kecil dan akhirnya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudah aneh, mesum dan sekarang kau terlalu banyak berfikir. Kau pikir, kau bisa menjalani hidup seorang diri?" kata Luhan yang sok bijak, lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya sebal.

Setelah Luhan menghilang Sehun menatap nampan itu. Sehun tak boleh mengulangi hal yang sama. Jadi, ketika seeokor kucing datang dan memakan isi piring itu, Sehun tak keberatan.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

Hari minggu siang, Sehun baru saja bangun dan ia tidak beriat pergi kemanapun karena universitas tujuannya kemarin pasti sedang libur. Itu akan membuat orang yang di carinya akan semakin sulit untuk di temukan. Hari ini Sehun akan berusaha pergi ke _Mall_ atau tempat hiburan lainnya, jika nyawanya sudah lebih terkumpul.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan seketika terbatuk karena debu-debu tebal berterbangan di sekitarnya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang memukuli kasurnya yang digantung di depan kamarnya. Hidung dan mulutnya tertutupi masker bermotif polkadot, sementara di pinggangnya tergantung kemoceng.

"Asatagah, kau bangun terlalu pagi. Mau jadi apa generasi zaman sekarang?" Kata Luhan sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Cerewet." Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat polusi. Kalau mau lakukan di atas saja sana."

"oh! berhubung kau sudah berkata begitu, tolong sekalian bawakan ke atas ya? Aku tidak kuat."  
kata Luhan membuat Sehun menyesal telah memberinya saran.  
Sehun berdecak, tetapi tetap mengankat kasur Luhan dan berjalan malas ke atas.

"Hati-hati, nanti jatuh."kata Luhan saat di tangga.  
"Kasurnya… maksud ku."

Sehun hanya bisa mendelik sementara Luhan tertawa.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun sudah meletakkan kasur itu di antara dua kursi di lantai tiga. Sementara Luhan lagsung memukulinya dengan heboh, membuat hujan debu di mana-mana.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak membersihkan kasur mu?"  
Seru Sehun di sela-sela batuknya. "Lebih baik kau buang saja."

"Enak saja kau, memang kau mau membelikan untukku?" sahut Luhan tak jelas, karena megap-megap di balik maskernya.  
"Kalau kau mau tau, kasur yang di kamar mu itu jauh lebih banyak debunya, bisa untuk campuran bahan bangunan!"

Sehun jadi teringat pada kasur di kamarnya, dalam hati ia segera berjanji untuk tidak akan duduk serampangan lagi. Selama beberapa saat, Sehun memperhatikan kesibukan Luhan.

"Hei, kau tau _mall_ di sini di mana?"  
Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

" _Mall?_ " Luhan balik bertanya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya saja." Sehun berkelit, Luhan sendiri sudah selesai menebasi kasurnya dan menatap Sehun curiga.

"Kau ingin melamar pekerjaan? Menjadi C _leaning Service_?"  
Tanya Luhan, membuat Sehun tercengan. "Tidak di terima di mana-mana, makanya kau putus asa, ya?"

Sehun berdecak. "Sudahlah, lupakan." Katanya _keki_.

"Eh, kenapa? Kenapa harus di lupakan?" sambar Luhan mendekati Sehun, seolah memberi tatapan semangat .

" _Cleaning Service_ juga pekerjaan, kok. Yang terpenting adalah semangat mu. Benar, kan?"

Sehun tertawa garing lalu membalik badan dan menatap kesekeliling. Pemandangan di depannya atap-atap rumah tetangga, tetapi langit biru cerah memberi perasaannya nyaman.

"Oh! Aku tau!"Seru Luhan lagi, membuat perasaan Sehun kembali tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membereskan kamar ku, anggap saja sebagai bantuan ku untuk melatih mu menjadi _cleaning service_ nanti."

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, lalu melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun. perempuan itu memang mahkluk yang kompleks.

.  
.

.

Hari ini Sehun mengunjungi satu pusat perbelanjaan, karena malas bertanya pada Luhan, akhirnya ia memilih bertanya pada Kris. Selama beberapa jam ia mencari, tetapi orang yang di carinya tidak juga di dapatinya.

Di Seoul setelah pukul sepuluh tak ada lagi bus yang beroprasi.  
jadi ia pulang berjalan kaki dan sekarang, Sehun sudah hampir tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun? Seperti kakek-kakek yang kehabisan nafas begitu?" Komentar HyungSeok yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun di tangga. Sehun hanya membalas dengan cengiran tak jelas.

"Sehun-ah!" Seru Yuri ahjuma yang baru keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

"Kita makan bersama, ya!"

"Saya sudah makan, ahjuma." Kata Sehun cepat "Terima kasih."

Sehun buru-buru menaiki tangga, sebelum Yuri membujuknya atau menanyainya macam-macam. Ketika lewat di depan kamar Luhan yang terbuka, Sehun tak sengaja melirik. Di dalam, Luhan yang sedang menghadapi layar komputernya menoleh.

"Waaah, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?" Tanya Luhan, tapi Sehun memilih tidak menjawab. Luhan bangkit dan melangkah keluar.

"Begitu saja tidak dapat? Astagah, ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang ku kira."

Luhan terkekeh kejam, sementara Sehun mentapnya datar.

"Berhenti menggoda ku. Yang kemarin-kemarin aku sungguh tidak sengaja."Kata Sehun membuat Luhan memicing.

"Tapi kau sempat melihat ukurannya!" balas Luhan sengit.  
"Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, kau bisa melihat ukurannya!"

"Ya,memang aku melihat ukurannya, lalu apa? Tidak penting juga, kan?" kata Sehun membuat Luhan semakin panas.

Sehun mendesah."Baiklah, jika ini memang penting untukmu, aku minta maaf."

Luhan menatap Sehun, menimbang-nimbang. Setelah beberapa saat dia mengangkat bahu.

"Yah,mau bagaimana lagi, memang laki-laki jaman sekarang pikirannya selalu tentang 'itu'." Kata Luhan membuat Sehun heran.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sehun tak terima.

"Tapi, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu sebagai gantinya." Ucap Luhan tak memperhatikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ambil kasur ku, dan taruh dalam kamar ku."

Sehun tercengang.

"Bilang saja kau mau meminta ku untuk mengambilkan kasur mu. Tidak perlu memojokkan ku segala."

"hei, itu juga salah mu, sudah sana tolong ambilkan." Balas Luhan.

Sehun akhirnya pergi juga, walaupun sambil mengerutu tak jelas.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Letakkan dimana?"Tanya Sehun tak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada kesalnya.

"Di sini, di sini" kata Luhan menunjuk karpet berwarna merah yang terhempar di lantai kamarnya.

Sehun meletakkan kasur itu kemudian menepuk nepuk pundaknya yang terkena debu.

Luhan langsung memasang sepray di kasur itu, sementara Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar Luhan yang bernuansa biru laut itu. Tanpa di sadarinya, ia melangkah menuju papan target Luhan dan membacanya.

"Satu. Menjadi penulis _Best-seller."_ Gumam Sehun, lalu menoleh pada Luhan dan menatapnya sangsi.  
"Kau? seorang penulis?"

"Hei,jangan salah, aku sudah mulai menulis dari sekarang!" Sahut Luhan.

"Suatu saat, jika aku menjadi penulis _best-seller_ , kau jangan menyesal ya karena tidak bersikap baik pada ku."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun mendengus. Ia kemudian melirik sebuah pigura foto Luhan dengan orang-orang yang kelihatannya adalah orang tuanya.

"Meninggal dua tahun lalu."Kata Luhan yang sudah selesai merapikan kasurnya.

"Orang tua ku bilang, apapun impian ku, aku pasti bisa meraihnya jika aku benar-benar berusaha. Maka dari itu, aku yakin pasti bisa melakukannya. Lalu, kau? Apa impian mu, Sehun?"

Sehun mendadak bergeming. Ia tidak tau apa yang di lakukannya di sini. Dia tidak tau, kenapa malah mengobrol tentang ini dan itu dengan seorang wanita yang hampir tidak dikenalnya, dan tidak boleh di kenalnya lebih jauh.

"Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba membatu.

"Aku… Lelah." Ucap Sehun dingin. Ia segera keluar dari kamar Luhan dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sehun terduduk di kasur dan matanya menerawang. Selama ini, ia bertekad tidak memulai hubungan apapun dengan siapa pun lagi, dan berhasil pada semua orang yang di temuinya. Tetapi kenapa tidak berlaku pada Luhan?  
Kenapa setiap kali Sehun berusaha menjauhinya ia selalu saja lupa?

"Aku tidak boleh lupa siapa diriku sebenarnya. Oh Sehun,sadarlah."  
Sehun tidak boleh melupakan siapa dirinya.

 **Tidak boleh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Don't fall in love with me

**The truth about forever**

(Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian)

.

.

" _ **Don't fall in love with me"**_

.

.

.

"Ternyata memang benar-benar aneh." Kata Luhan sambil melamun.

"Hmmm. Siapa maksud mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil _clingak clinguk_.

Saat ini meeka sedang berada di kantin menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya.

"Si alien" ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung tersedak jus jeruknya.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo tertarik.

"Dia orang yang tidak jelas, terkadang ia menjadi orang baik, terkadang juga jadi aneh. Dia orang yang tak bisa di tebak." Cerita Luhan lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku, jadi ingin melihatnya, Lu."Ucap Kyungsoo tampak benar-benar penasaran.

"Pulang kuliah nanti, aku main ke tempat mu ya? Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkunjung."

"Terserah kau saja." Kta Luhan tak begitu mendengarkan, sementara Kyungsoo sudah bersorak girang.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Luhan men- _starter_ skuternya sementara Kyungsoo naik di belakang untuk di bonceng Luhan.

Saat Luhan sedang mengendarai skuternya keluar dari parkiran tiba-tiba ia men-rem mendadak, membuat dahi Kyungsoo terkatuk kepala Luhan.

"Awwh.. Lu,apa yang kau lakukan,awhh." Ringis Kyungsoo, tetapi Luhan tak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada sosok laki-laki bersweater abu-abu dengan _headphone_ yang melingkari lehernya di depan gerbang universitasnya.

.

.

Sehun sedang menyalakan ipod-nya. Setelah terdengar ia memasang _headphone_ nya ketelinganya. Kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Luhan sedang menatapnya selama beberapa saat, mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan pandangan. Sehun sama sekali tak tahu kalau Luhan berkuliah di Chung-Ang.

.

Luhan membawa skuternya menuju Sehun, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk memanggil Luhan langsung terdiam begitu melihat sosok Sehun. Detik berikutnya, dia baru saadar bahwa pria itulah 'alien' yang selama ini tinggal di sebelah kamar Luhan. Kyungsoo sampai lupa bernapas saking senangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menatap Luhan. Dia sama sekali tak punya jawabannya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Siapa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo memandang Sehun, membuat Sehun mengernyit.

" Ini Kyungsoo, teman ku." Kata Luhan membuat Sehun mengangguk-angguk, sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, mencoba tebar pesona.

"Jadi, sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan tertegun dan senyuman Sunny lenyap seketika.

"Oh." Ujar Luhan setelah beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menatap Luhan. Luhan _menancap_ gas dan segera meluncur ke jalan dengan pikiran kosong.

"Luhan!" Seru Sunny membuat Luhan kaget sehingga ia hamper kehilangan kendali.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau ingin kita berakhir di rumah sakit?"Luhan kembali berseru setelah kembali seimbang.

"Aku tidak setuju kau dengan si 'alien' itu! Dia Sok _cool_ sekali!" Seru Kyungsoo lagi , terdengar benar-benar emosi. Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Siapa bilang aku mau bersama orang aneh itu?" ujar Luhan sementara Kyungsoo masih terus mengoceh.

Luhan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo karena sibuk memikirkan alasan Sehun ada di kampusnya.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Luhan menatap kosong layar komputernya. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu ia melakukannya. Luhan masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang saat Sehun ada di kampusnya menunggu seseorang. Sehun tidak mau menatapnya dan kembali bersikap seperti pertama kali ia datang kemari.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun, jadi apa yang membuat Sehun bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Pusing, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat susu coklat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sehun benar, alsan dia datang kemari bukan urusannya. Luhan menghela napas sambil membuka pintu ,elewati kamar Sehun, ia sedikit melirik. Tampaknya namja itu ada di membuang muka lalu berderap ke dapur.

Dia tak mau tahu lagi soal pria aneh itu.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Sehun sekarang sedang duduk bersila di lantai tiga dan menatap langit yang penuh bintang di atasnya. Hari ini ia kembali pulang dengan tangan kosong. Namun, bukan itu yang memenuh pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa universitas yang ia datangi adalah adalah universitas Luhan. Kalau saja ia tahu, ia akan lebih berhati-hati supaya tidak terlihat.

Sehun menghela napas berat, sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau sangat sulit di temukan. Jika aku sudah bertemu dengan mu, aku akan segera pergi dan tidak akan beurusan lagi dengan orang-orang yang berada di sini."

Baru saja Sehun mengingat kejadian semalam, subjek yang di pikirkan muncul dari pintu dengan membawa mug yang mengepul.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya, lalu bermaksud untuk pergi.

Luhan juga tidak tau kalau Sehun juga ada di sini, tahu begitu Luhan tidak akan naik.

"Mana untuk ku?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan tidak jadi turun. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Hah?" tanyanya.

"Itu" Sehun mengendikkan kepalanya kearah mug yang di pegang Luhan.

"Mana untuk ku?"

"Heh, buat saja sendiri."Kata Luhan cepat, bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang sudah berubah lagi.

Sehun kembali menatap langit, dan menutup menatapnya ragu, lalu mendekati namja itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Angin semilir bertiup, mengerakkan poni Luhan kesana-kemari.

"Aku tau, apapun yang terjadi pada mu itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Luhan memulai pembicaraan membuat mata Sehun terbuka.

"Tapi, bisakah kita membicarakan suatu hal? apapun selain itu? Seperti, apa yang sedang kau baca? Sudah menonton film terbaru Tobey Maguire atau belum?"

Seudut bibir Sehun terangkat sedikit. Dia mengamati punggung gadis itu. Kepala gadis itu menggeleng-geleng seolah salah bicara. Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati sekitarnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jadi, sudah menonton film itu belum?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Belum, bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Belum sempat." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan menganguk-angguk.

"Di sini filmnya sedang di putar, kau ingin menonton bersama ku?" ajak Luhan membuat Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba Luhan menoleh, panil.

"Bukan,bukan! Bukannya aku mengajak mu berkencan atau apa hanya sekedar menawari mu saja!"

Sehun terkekeh dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Luhan terus memperhatikan pria di sebelahnya itu.

"Eeeng, apa kekasihmu kuliah di universitas ku?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Tadi siang, kau sedang menunggu siapa? Sedang menunggu kekasih mu ya?"

Dahi Sehun segera mengerut seolah tak suka dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Baiklah, bukan urusanku. Aku mengerti." Kata Luhan cepat."Maaf."

Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan Sehun malah menatap kosong atap-atap rumah di depannya. Sejenak tak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Berhubungan kehidupan mu _top s_ _e_ _cret_ , bagaimana kalau aku saja yang bercerita,?" kata Luhan kemudian.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

"Baiklah, jadi, aku lahir tanggal 20 April…"  
Luhan mulai bercerita, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ayah ku Warga Negara China, dan Ibuku Warga Negara Korea. Aku hanya sampai sekolah menengah pertama di China, lalu aku pindah ke Korea saat aku di bangku SMA."

Sehun tak beursaha menghentikan cerita Luhan. Dan hanya mendengarkan tak sekalipun menyela.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

"Aiiish, Hujan." Gumam Luhan begitu keluar dari kamar.

Musim memang mulai berganti. Mulai sekarang hujan akan terus membasahi kota Seoul, dan Luhan sebal karena ia tak suka mengendarai kendaraannya ke kampus menggunakan jas hujan. Selain merepotkan dia juga paranoid dengan kemungkinan jas hujannya seperti sayap _B_ _e_ _tm_ _e_ _n_.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar sebelahnya terbuka. Sehun keluar dengan kaus putih polosnya dan rambut yang acak-acakkan. Begitu bersentuhan dengan hawa di luar, dia langsung bergidik.

"Asatagah, dingin sekali." Komentarnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan lengannya, berusaha menghangatkan diri. Di sebelahnya Luhan menatapnya lekat.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun begitu sadar Luhan ada di sampingnya. Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. Sehun menatap gadis itu heran lalu bergerak ke kamar mandi karena hasrat alamnya.

Luhan menatap geli Sehun yang kebelet. Semalam Luhan seperti bermimpi bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya. Yah tidak bisa di bilang mengobrol karena hanya Luhan yang banyak bicara tetapi yang seperti itu juga sudah bisa di sebut kemajuan.

"Eh, tunggu." gumam Luhan,bingung sendiri. "Kemajuan apa?"

Luhan mendadak terkena serangan panik. Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanyanya tapi Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun!" Luhan tak mau percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Ada apa?" Sehun mulai kesal karena Luhan seperti hidup dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di wajah mu ada nasinya."

"Hah? Sungguh?" Luhan segera mematut dirinya di jendela kamarnya, sementara Sehun buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah lama bercermin dan tak menemukan satu butir nasi pun di wajahnya Luhan baru sadar jika dia belum sarapan dan tak mungkin ada nasi di sana.

"Yaaa!" Luhan berseru kearah pintu kamar Sehun.

Namun setelah itu dia tersenyum dan segera berangkat ke universitasnya dengan hati riang walaupun turun hujan.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Sehun tak pergi kemana pun hari ini karena hujan turun sepanjang pagi. Sekarang, setelah langit cerah ia sudah malas untuk menggerakkan tbuhnya. Sehun menggapai _handycam_ lalu mem- _play_ disk rekaman yang bertuliskan 'Busan 2000' setelah sempat ragu sejenak.

Baru sedetik film itu terputar, Sehun buru-buru menutup layar _handycam_ dia memang masih belum mampu menontonnya. Sehun menatap kosong _handycam_ di tangannya. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah menonton video ini.

Tiba-tiba Sehun ingin melihat pantai. Ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepas semua kepenatannya. Sehun bangkit dan bersiap-siap pergi. Tak berapa lama ia menuruni tangga dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang memasukkan sekuternya ke garasi. Sehun mengamati sekuter Luhan dan mendapat ide. Luhan balas menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku ingin meminjam sekuter mu." Kata Sehun tanpa basa basi.

"Hah?" Tanya Luhan heran, "Memang kau mau kemana?"

"ckk, sudahlah tidak usah banyak Tanya."  
Sehun langsung menyambar sekuter Luhan

"Hei,, tunggu! Ini sekuter baru ku! Aku ikut."

Kata Luhan kemudian mengambil _helm_ dari sekuter milik minwoo lalu membonceng ke belakang Sehun.

Seolah Luhan hanya sekarung beras, Sehun langsung melajukan kendaraannya. Luhan terjengkang dan hampir terjatuh jika tidak buru-buru merangkul pinggang Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" Sahut Luhan.

"Pantai." Jawab Sehun tenang dan Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tapi detik berikutnya Luhan tersadar.

"APA?! Pantai?!" serunya membuat Sehun oleng.

"Kau gila!?"

"Aku memang gila! Sekarang kau beri tahu saja arah jalannya pada ku." Kata Sehun lagi membuat Luhan semakin yakin jika Sehun benar-benar sakit jiwa.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Setelah menempuh beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka sampai juga di pantai. Sehun berjalan dengan tenang ke pantai sementara Luhan menatap sedih sekuter barunya karena di ajak jalan-jalan berkilo meter jauhnya.

"Sehun, tunggu!" Luhan menyusul Sehun yang seolah tak mendengarnya. Luhan menatap curiga, lalu membekap mulutnya saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang kosong. Ia lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun! Kau sedang tidak kerasukan makhluk halus, kan? Sehun, ku mohon sadarlah!"  
Tepat ketika Sehun akan berbicara, Luhan menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehun mersakan pipinya yang panas dan lehernya seperti inging patah akibat tamparan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Amuk Sehun, pipinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Fiuhh, syukurlah" Luhan mendesah dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lega.

"Syukur bagaimana?!" Sahut Sehun sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Hah, kau tidak sedang di undang mahkluk halus, ya?" Kata Luhan polos dan membuat Sehun ingin menjitaknya.

"Habisnya, kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke pantai."  
Sehun menghela napas, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke bibir pantai. Saat itu, karena habis turun hujan laut menjadi pasang. Pantai ini tidak begitu bagus –pasirnya coklat dan airnya tidak sebiru yag di inginkannya- tetapi lumayan untuk menenangkan pikiran Sehun.

"Wooaah~ langit setelah hujan sangat cerah,ya?" Komentar Luhan saat melihat awan biru di atasnya. "Sudah lama juga tidak kepantai."

Luhan meregangkan otonya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud ingin merasakan angin yang berhembus. Sehun menatapnya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan _handycam_ dan merekam Luhan di luar kesadarannya.

Luhan sendiri tidak sadar jika Sehun merekamnya. Dia benar-benar senang datang kepantai setelah lama tidak melakukannya. Dia berlari-lari ke air dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ombak sambil sesekali menerjerit kedinginan saat kakinya terkena air.

Sehun melepaskan tatapannya dari layar dan menatap Luhan yang sedang tertawa sendiri karena ombak yang datang begitu besar sehingga membasahi jeans nya yang sudah di lipat tinggi-tinggi.

"Sehun! Ayo kemarilah!"Sahut Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar. Sehun segera mematikan _handycam_ nya dan mengikuti Luhan turun ke air. Memang benar, airnya sangat dingin.

Sementara ombak berderu di kakinya, Sehun menatap kelaut lepas. Dia bermaksud untuk berteriak sekuat tenaga tetapi Luhan tiba-tiba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Sehingga ia tercebur dengan wajah terlebih dulu menyentuh air. Luhan tertawa lepas melihat Sehun yang basah kuyup.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebal lalu bangkit dan mengejar gadis itu. Luhan segera berlari untuk menghindari Sehun tetapi akhirnya ia tertangkap juga dengan waktu yang singkat. Walaupun Luhan memberi perlawanan namun Sehun tetap berhasil menceburkan Luhan kedalam air. Sehun kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia tersadar.

"Ada apa, Sehun?"Tanya Luhan heran, saat melihat Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak –tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sehun sambil kembali ke pasir dan terduduk di sana, sementara Luhan masih bermain-main dengan ombak. Sehun menatap pemandangan itu kosong.

.

"Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Kau bodoh Sehun!" gumamnya, lalu tertawa miris.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir yang lembab, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Selama enam tahun terakhir baru kali ini ia tertawa selepas itu. Dan ia bahkan melakukannya dengan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

Luhan datang menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau malah tidur?"

"Tolong jangan menganggu ku sebentar saja." Kata Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. "Aku butuh ketenangan."

Benar, rencana awalnya adalah datang sendiri ke pantai, lalu melepaskan semua penatnya.

Lalu, kenapa gadis ini malah ikut?

"Oh, baiklah." Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu berjalan kembali kea rah pantai.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Sehun tertidur, tapi saat ia terbangun langit sudah berganti warna. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam menyebar semburat jingga ke permukaan laut. Sehun duduk, lalu melihat Luhan yang sedang berlari kesana-kemari menyeret sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti layangan. Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan dengan napas tersengal sengal. "Aku sedang bermain layangan."

Ternyata benar, layangan. Sehun menghela napas. Gadis satu ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa di harapkan. Sehun bangkit lalu merebut benang dari tangan Luuhan

"Pegang layangannya," perintah Sehun dan Luhan segera melakukannya.

"Jika aku bilang lepas, lepaskan layangannya, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk, Sehun menghela napas lagi lalu berkata "Lepas."

Luhan melepas layangannya, dan tepat pada saat itu Sehun menarik benangnya. Dalam seketika, layangan itu sudah terbang di udara.

"Uwaaaaaahhh! Hebat!" teriak Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan girang.

Sehun meliriknya heran kenapa gadis itu begitu senang melihat layangan terbang.

"Memang begini seharusnya bermain layangan, sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat versi mu tadi." Kata Sehun, membuat Luhan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya sebal. Namun detik berikutnya Luhan sudah kembali asyik menatap layangan itu.

"Boleh aku memegang benangnya?"Tanya Luhan berharap. Kemudian Sehun memberikan benagnya pada Luhan.

"Uwaaaahhhhh." Heboh Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit grogi menerima benang itu, takut layangan itu putus di tangannya. Luhan tak pernah sekalipun memegang layangan yang benar-benar terbang seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya ia memegang benangnya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Sehun kembali ke pasir dan duduk sambil melihat Luhan yang berteriak teriak girang seperti anak kecil, takjub melihat ekor layangan yang berkibar-kibar indah di tiup angin.

Sehun lantas merekamnya lagi dengan _handycam_ nya.

.

Tak terasa matahari sudah hamper tenggelam. Luhan sudah puas dengan layangannya yang terbang karena peganggannya lepas. Sekarang ia terduduk kelelahan di samping Sehun yang sudah kembali tidur.

Luhan mengamati wajah polos Sehun yang terlelap. Luhan benar-benar senang, ia menghabiskan sore bersama Sehun seperti ini.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan kaget.

"Aku tidak menatap mu." Luhan segera salah tingkah dan membuang pandangannya. Namun tak bertahan lama karena di luar kesadarannya, ia kembali menatap Sehun.

"Hah, sungguh, nanti kau bisa menyukai ku jika terus menatap ku seperti itu." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Memang kenapa jika aku menyukai mu?" Tanya Luhan menantang.

"Jangan menyukai ku." Jawab Sehun setelah beberapa detik.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada lirih, membuat Sehun menghela napas.

"Karena kita tidak punya masa depan." Balas Sehun tanpa membuka matanya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lama. Tak mengerti akan perkataan Sehun tetapi entah mengapa Luhan tak punya keinginan bertanya lebih jauh. Luhan memiliki firasat kalau pun bertanya jawaban Sehun akan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

 **To Be Conti** **nued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Note:**_ _ ***Ikut nabokin sehun* konflik akan segera di mulai. Tolong siapkan pop corn dan tissue karena ini genre nya HURT/COMFORT**_

 _ **Tapi kalo ada yg bisa nahan air mata, tissue mah nggak di butuhkan :v**_

 _ ***Terima Kasih bagi yg sudah bersedia membaca,favorit dan follow***_


End file.
